The BlackWind Alchemist
by BlackOnyxPrincess
Summary: A new alchemist was just drafted into the military. She has strange powers and doesn't seem to like Edward very much but she's his new partner. So eventually they'll have to learn how to work together.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

**Just so you know this takes place after the Promised Day. Edward and Alphonse have their bodies back and Mustang is King. Because of this everyone will be acting all happy and clappy, or maybe that's just my imagination. The fact of the matter is after the Promised Day you'd think there was no one left for the military to fight, but that's wrong they are still around to keep the peace and Mustang decided that these people need a government that was ruled by the military not the other way around. People of Amestris didn't know how to become a democracy so Mustang didn't push. Over time he decided that the country would change on its own. Anyway I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. **

When Edward and Alphonse Elric entered Fuehrer Roy Mustang's giant office; Edward slammed the door, trying to get his higher up's attention. No security was standing guard for the new king because he had dismissed them earlier in the day. The only one in the office was Mustang, who didn't even notice the boy. Mustang was deep in thought, and Edward had been wondering about the same thing.

"Who's that new girl I saw walking around earlier, Mustang?" Edward asked.

"Hm . . . What? Oh, that is the newest state alchemist. Her power is quite different from the other alchemists," Roy explained.

"What do you mean by different?" Alphonse wondered.

"She can transmute air. It's actually amazing when you see it."

"How do you transmute air? There's nothing to deconstruct from it," Ed stated.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out . . ."

"What's her alchemist's name?" Alphonse asked clearly intrigued.

"The Black-Wind Alchemist," the colonel answered, elongating the title.

"Okay, I get the wind part, but black?" Edward wondered.

"You'll just have to talk to her and see," Roy chuckled. "Now won't you?"

"Come on Al, let's go find to her."

**Ha-ha, really short chapter, but it's just a first. If you guys like this idea tell me what you think. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

**Okay just so you all know I haven't watched the 5****th**** volume yet so if I get stuff wrong don't be angry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. **

Outside in the hallway, the Black-Wind Alchemist was sitting cross legged, leaning against the wall opposite the door to Fuehrer Roy Mustang's office. When Ed and Al took a step out of the door they paused, slightly startled.

"Um, hi," Alphonse stuttered. "My name is Alphonse Elric. And this is my brother Edward Elric, the Full-metal Alchemist."

Ed just stood in the doorway staring at her, studying her. He didn't really get a good look at her when he first saw her. In the bright hallway she looked like a shadow darkening the space around her. She looked about his age, sixteen. She had long dark black hair, going about to the small of her back and partly covering her face. She didn't have it up and it was so dark that the light made it look almost purple. Her eyes were closed so he couldn't see them but they were decorated with black eyeliner and gray eye shadow. Her outfit didn't make her look any brighter though. She was wearing a black fitted t-shirt with a white strange skull-like design on the chest and a pair of dark, almost black, blue jeans. She also wore a black cape like sweater like his, with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows; he thought that her skin was way too pale. She was just sitting there on the ground not saying anything. Not paying any notice to the two boys in front of her. Edward thought she was perfectly named, the **Black-**Wind Alchemist.

"Evangeline! Get up off the floor and introduce yourself to the shortest state alchemist on record!" the King shouted through the doorway behind Ed, who was trying not to get angry in front of the new girl.

Evangeline looked up, her eyes an azure blue. She wondered where she was at first, but once everything registered as normal she turned to Ed and Al.

"Uh, how long was I asleep?" she asked. Her voice was higher pitched than Ed thought it would be.

"You were asleep?" Alphonse asked in amazement. "How do you sleep on such a hard ground?"

"Well it's a lot more comfortable than that freaking train ride here I'll tell you that," she stood, rubbing her neck just thinking about it. At her full height she was taller than Edward but shorter than Alphonse. "Hi, my name is Evangeline Asata. What's yours?" she offered her hand to the younger Elric brother.

"Alphonse Elric. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too. So how did you get to be a State Alchemist at such a young age? You only look about fourteen."

"Uh, oh no. I'm not-"

"I'm the Full-metal Alchemist!" Edward interrupted. "Not him! No offense Al."

"None taken," Alphonse mumbled.

Evangeline looked at Edward like she just noticed he was there. "You?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah, is there something wrong with that?" Ed asked angrily.

"No, of course not. You just don't . . . look the type."

"How so?" If she says anything about my height . . ., Ed thought.

Instead she just shrugged. "Mustang, are you going to give me an assignment or not?"

Roy stepped out into the hallway. "Yes. Your first assignment is to go with Shorty here," he slapped Ed on the back, "and find out how good your power is, and if we made the right choice in making you a state alchemist. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Whoa wait a second. I'm going to be working with her?" Edward asked staring at Evangeline like she just dropped out of the sky.

She regarded him coldly. "Both?"

"Yeah," Mustang answered.

"Cool, Alphonse can you help me with my bags. They're pretty heavy," she stared at him with adoring eyes.

Alphonse immediately said yes and followed her down the hallway, carrying one of her two light bags. Leaving Edward to carry both of their heavy suitcases.

"I see your going to have a hard time getting along with her," Mustang chuckled, walking back inside of his office closing the door behind him.

Ed had to run to catch up, quietly muttering to himself about traitors and dark scary girls. By the time he caught up he was panting and sweating.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

**Great it's only now that I realize my mistake with this chapter. Ha-ha. See if you can tell what it is. I feel like such a retard but I wrote this a while ago and didn't notice the screw up. Anyway enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. **

"So what exactly are we doing here?" Evangeline asked Edward.

It surprised him because she hadn't even looked at him since they were back outside the colonel's office. Even if it was an evil glare. When Edward caught up to them they were standing outside of Central Command, waiting for him. Evangeline and Alphonse waited because they had no idea where to go and even though she didn't really like Edward, Evangeline appointed him leader. She didn't like to lead, not even if she knew the way to go or what to do.

Edward had led them to Central Station, when she asked this question. "There really isn't any good place to fight in Central. Even if your a State Alchemist, if you make too much of a scene officers will come in and put a stop to it."

"So, where are we going on a train? And why?"

"Risembool, and because it's big and open. Plus I need my auto-mail repaired."

Evangeline just stared at Edward. She had absolutely nothing to say to that. Mustang had told her Edward broke his auto-mail a lot, but Alphonse had said they just left Risembool, for repairs a little less than a month ago. What does he do to break it so often, she wondered? She also wondered how he became a State Alchemist. When she took the exams, Evangeline thought for sure she wasn't going to make it in. For one she was a 16 year old girl, two in some people's eyes she looked scary, and three she wasn't confident about her abilities and tended to fail because of it. But Edward was the same age, had a big temper, and looked really short by most people's standards. Evangeline knew that you don't get anywhere with nothing, so Edward had to have something going for him. She wanted to ask him but after being a total bitch to him the question would seem like an edge over him. So she just let the topic slide.

When they got on the train and to their seats, Evangeline let the boys have a pick at their seats. And much to her surprise they sat on opposite sides. Alphonse took the window seat and Edward took the aisle seat across from him.

For a second she didn't know where to sit, either place would have felt weird.

Next to Alphonse on the aisle she would be paranoid of people walking by on the aisle the entire trip, but sitting next to Edward would feel just as strange because of how she acted. In her opinion an apology would either put more tension between her and Edward or just make him untrusting of her. You don't just go around being totally rude to someone one second and nice the next.

She suddenly got the idea she was way over thinking it. Who cares where she sat? I can sit where ever I want, she thought. All of this took less than a second to happen and with only a moments hesitation she sat in the window seat next to Edward. As she sat down she stole a small glance at the older brother and noticed he was too deep in thought to care.

Evangeline shrugged and looked out the window, watching the green scenery go by so quickly she couldn't make it out. As the train turned she could see the partially burnt, gray city behind them. She knew all about the Promised Day, even though the military tried to cover it up, saying it was just a drill. What kind of drill costs you over half of the soldiers and the Fuehrer? After the event Evangeline did research on exactly what happened. Turns out the new king had planned an attack on Central command and the boys sitting next to her were in on it. Even more surprising the old command was corrupt down to the very person she had respected her entire life, King Bradley. Now all of the higher-ups have been replaced by those people who took over the government. The whole reason for this coup was because the country was apparently being used to create the legendary Philosopher's Stone.

When she learned of this, Evangeline almost laughed but suddenly stopped herself. Why wouldn't these people aim for immortality and power? She thought. Everyone dreams of being better than the person standing next to them. Why not sacrifice those useless humans who worship you to save yourself from ever seeing God? Nobody ever wishes for death unless they are under great torture and some even fear Death himself. If they have already killed millions just to create this horrid tool, then they were already destined for hell.

Evangeline sighed. She didn't completely understand the motives of those who controlled her home so she just put the information away for when it was needed. Luckily the new king was still recruiting State Alchemists so she decided to join the military in hopes of figuring out the why of this changed country. And she was even luckier getting paired up with the very alchemist who worked under Mustang. As soon as she was drafted she made a vow to never reveal her knowledge to those involved.

Thinking about what she knew, Evangeline started thinking about her father and his talent. It was almost exactly like regular alchemy except it didn't need transmutation circles to use. It's not like you can draw on air anyway. The hard part about the science is that there was nothing to touch; her father told her this was why the art has been almost forgotten over the centuries. The thing about Air Alchemist is that they can actually see wind currents and bend them to their will, but there has to be some noticeable movement of the air or else she's powerless. When she first learned of her power, Evangeline didn't notice anything, because the wind didn't change. It was flowing straight and it suddenly bent upward in a loop when black electricity ran through it. But that was what all wind does, she sighed. So she gave up after only one try and never went back to the useless practice. One night, years later, her dead mother visited her in a dream, telling her daughter of how unskilled Air Alchemists can only create natural changes to the wind. As she started to wake, Evangeline reached out to touch her mother of 8 years but she vanished in a sad mist.

So she restarted her training, using it as a buffer for her depressed father as he taught her. After only 2 years she was on a level parallel to her father's, much to both of their amazements. And her father became a happier man after losing his one true love. Everyday they trained he would tell his daughter how much she looked like her mother; they both had dark flowing hair and those shocking blue eyes. The only thing Evangeline inherited from her father was his pale skin, while her mother had deep tan skin. The locals would joke goodheartedly that the man and his daughter were a couple of ghosts that haunted the beautiful woman. But they stopped joking when the family lost their anchor and the house fell quiet. The people gladly helped the grieving pair during their time of need and over time the sad emotions were covered with bittersweet memories.

Evangeline was pulled out of her flashback when Edward and Alphonse were loudly arguing above her. Apparently Edward had almost hit her when Al stopped him. Now they were bickering about how to wake the girl with no clear solution in sight. Suddenly Ed felt a hateful presence staring at him; he looked around and noticed they were the only three left on the train. He looked down, no longer yelling, and saw the black haired girl glaring darkly at him. Edward felt a shiver travel down his spine.

"S-sorry," he stuttered. "Uh, did we wake you?"

"No, _you_ did," Evangeline growled.

"Oh, good morning Evangeline," Alphonse cut in, happily. "Welcome to Risembool!"

"What a wonderful welcome," she laughed, as she stood up and grabbed her bags.

As the two headed off the train, Edward waited a few moments to follow them. "Welcome home."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four **_

Edward didn't know why but he had the urge to hit Evangeline. As soon as he met her he knew that they wouldn't get along. There was absolutely no point to his feelings to slap her upside the head but his auto-mail arm seemed to have a mind of its own. He constantly had to remind himself to stay on her right side, the opposite side of his fake arm. He thought there was probably something wrong with the mechanics so he decided to see Winry, his mechanic. But on the train he thought he could get it over and done with while she was sleeping. But Alphonse decided that it was his duty to protect the conniving girl. So Ed got angry? He'd apologize later, to Alphonse, not Evangeline.

The way she glared at him made him feel like he was being watched by Gluttony again. And her black clothing didn't help at all. What Ed didn't understand was why she was so nice to Al and seemed to hate her actual partner. There was no point to her wrath **(ha-ha)** and it didn't seem to be wearing off any time soon. He was actually surprised when she sat next to him and automatically fell asleep, staring out the window, with her legs up to her chest in fetal position. She looked so sad in her sleep instead of the anger he had come to known in the simple hour they had known each other. When the train stopped and Edward stood up, his urge to swing came rushing back as did her anger.

Now, as they walked along the seemingly endless dirt path up to their home, Ed was staring at his metal hand testing to see if it had any problems. But it felt fine to him, except every time he thought about Evangeline, he felt like he had a muscle spasm.

He was still thinking about his arm when a wrench flew from out of nowhere and hit him straight in the forehead.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you, Ed!" Winry's voice, along with him hitting the ground, took him out of his day dreaming. With the bump on his head came a girly giggling coming from above him. Ed lifted his head to see Evangeline as the culprit for the uncharacteristic noise. He sighed and hopped up on his feet and found all four, three family, one stranger, laughing at him.

"Why is this all of a sudden funny?" he seethed, rubbing his forehead.

"Does this always happen?" Evangeline giggled, ignoring him.

"Yeah, pretty much," Alphonse laughed.

"So tell us your name, young lady," Pinako chuckled.

"Hello, my name is Evangeline Asata. It's very nice to meet both of you."

"So is this your new girlfriend, Alphonse?" Winry inquired the younger Elric as she picked up her wrench from where the frozen Edward stood.

"What? No! She's Ed's new partner."

"Oh, and you're sure about this? Anyway, it's not like I'm not glad to see you both, but why are you here? You didn't break my latest work now have you," she pointed her weapon of choice at her childhood friend.

"I just need you to check something for me, if that's alright?" Edward sighed.

"Fine, come on in. I bet you are all hungry from your long journey here."

"Luckily I made plenty of food," Pinako said, taking a drag from her pipe.

The lunch break was uncomfortable for Edward, he felt like a fourth wheel on a tricycle as Winry and Alphonse told Evangeline about their lives. And Evangeline even opened up and told them about her father and her alchemy. Even if they didn't include him, Ed was still interested in the special power.

"Now what seems to be the problem, Ed?" Winry sighed as Evangeline and Alphonse went outside for an alchemy battle.

"Um, I think I have a muscle spasm," he explained.

"That's not possible. There are no muscles in auto-mail. But why do you think that?"

"Because I want to do this," he swung his arm in a slapping motion.

Winry's left eyebrow went up. "You want to slap someone?"

"No. I mean yes but not just anyone."

Now the right eyebrow went up. "Who exactly do you want to hit?"

Ed muttered something she couldn't hear.

"Excuse me, what was that?" Winry cupped a hand around her ear.

"Evangeline, okay!"

This earned a smack in the head in the exact same spot as the wrench's bruise. "I knew it! There is nothing wrong with my beautiful workmanship. It's you and your problems with her. Don't blame my auto-mail on your own problems."

"But, why-"

"I don't know why and I don't care. She seems like a nice girl and you obviously did something to piss her off and now you want to take it out on her. But like anyone else in this world she has problems of her own and she doesn't need you to get in the way. Now get out there and apologize before I go get my wrench and hit you again."

"Wow you sure can talk a lot," Edward sighed and got up from his place at the table and walked outside. On the porch, he saw Pinako watching the battle from her vantage point. The entire yard was covered in slash marks and collapsed alchemy hands.

Obviously Alphonse had learned how to use his power almost exactly like Edward. So much in fact that you couldn't tell the difference from their alchemy unless they were side by side, and even then it was only small variations. But Ed wasn't focused on his brother, more like his sparing partner.

Evangeline had taken off her cape and black electricity sparkled all around her. Every time she clapped her hands, a gust of wind shot in all directions then veered and aimed for her target.

Alphonse was doing everything he could to attack the girl but whenever he clapped his hands and touched the ground; the wind would destroy his creation before it even had time to form. And whenever Evangeline sent a single attack gust at him, he would barely have time to react before more assaults came his way.

Both weren't making any move toward the other, instead they stood in the same spot, letting their alchemy do all the work. It was almost like, the first one to move their feet lost. Edward stood in awe at the way they fought. Usually he would be up and jumping about but it would have seemed pointless in this battle, just a waste of energy. It was almost like the elements were fighting, earth vs. wind with only one clear winner. Soon Alphonse was too tired to put up a good fight and he accidentally let the wind through, as it hit him he fell back with an "oof".

Evangeline let out a girlish squeal like she won the lottery. "Yay! I won, gosh that took forever."

"You know even now after seeing you in action, I still can't tell how you do that," Alphonse wiped dirt off of his face as he got up off the ground. "What exactly do you use as equivalent exchange?"

"My father once taught me that equivalent exchange in alchemy is taken from the world and you have to give back," Evangeline explained. "I use the elements in the air around me as payment for the wind, but in reality I'm just moving the air however I want. So there is no trade just shifting."

"So what you're saying," Edward interrupted, "is that your alchemy isn't like normal alchemy."

"Who asked you?" Evangeline growled.

"Look, I know you don't like me, I don't know why you don't like though," Edward mumbled. "But since we are partners and are supposed to be working together we should put our distances aside and try to get along."

"Wow Ed you sound very grown up," Winry said from behind him.

Edward glared at Winry who quickly shut her mouth, and then he continued, "So what do you say to a temporary truce?" He held out his right hand towards Evangeline.

She sighed and said, "Alright fine," and they shook hands. "So what was wrong with your auto-mail?"

"Um," Ed looked at Winry, daring her to day anything, "turns out it just needed a little tune up."

Winry broke out a wide grin and put her arm around his neck, "Yep just a tune up."

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I actually had all of this written out since last week except for the last 4 paragraphs and I needed something to end off this chapter. I have writers block because I have no conflicts in this story except for Eva and Ed. That does not make up a story in my opinion so anyway, Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

** I finished Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood and wow was I surprised. Poor Ling! I hate when supporting role characters are killed off! It just makes it a sad story for the supported character. And to add to that Envy died! Do you have any idea how much I loved Envy, he's sooooo cute! And then Father had to go and kill Greed :( I really like Greed. The only freaking Homunculus left was freaking Salem and I hate that little- Well anyway sorry for not updating this sooner. I seem to be stuck on exactly what the conflict should be. I've never had that happen so far but let's get on with the story. **

"So what truly was wrong with your auto-mail?" Evangeline asked at dinner that same night.

"Umm . . ." Edward mumbled.

"Come on spit it out already. I know it wasn't really broken."

"Well you see . . . I seemed to have trouble controlling it." Alphonse stopped eating to listen to the conversation, as did Winry but Pinako was pretending she didn't hear.

"Controlling it how?" Evangeline's eyebrow rose.

"I felt . . . like I wanted to hit you," Ed spit out.

"Hit me?" A small smile shined on her mouth.

"My auto-mail arm wanted to smack you, okay?"

Evangeline was all out laughing now. "Did you want to hit me too?"

"Yes," he muttered under his breath.

"Well I can definitely explain one thing," Evangeline chuckled.

"And what would that be?" he growled.

"The reason you have trouble controlling your arm is because the wind I generate creates static electricity around me," she explained. "That in turn makes most metals cling to me."

"What?"

"It's not the auto-mail, you idiot, it's me."

"Oh."

"Yeah, now for you actually wanting to hit me I can't say."

Ed was speechless.

"Well that certainly explains a lot," Winry broke the silence.

"Yep, well I'm going to go for a walk," Evangeline stated.

"I'll go with you," Edward offered.

Alphonse had his mouth open ready to suggest he go with her, but his brother beat him to it. He was disappointed but he knew the two had to learn how to get along without him getting in the way. So he shut his mouth hoping no one had noticed. But Winry did.

* * *

><p>Evangeline followed Edward out the door and she slowly shut it. By the time she had turned back around, Ed was already at the top of the sunset bordered hill. She had to run to catch up and when she finally did she was out of breath.<p>

"What took you so long?" Edward asked, not looking at her, but instead staring straight at the setting sun. Evangeline noticed how it glinted though his hair, how his eyes seemed to reflect the scene back onto itself, how even in such a beautiful landscape, his face was still so bitter.

"Um . . ." Was all she could say.

"Come on," He spoke for her and started walking down the dirt path.

"Where are we going?" she followed.

"A few places," Edward said quietly.

Evangeline let it slide and set into a comfortable pace a few steps behind him. After walking in silence for several minutes and after the sky had darkened, she noticed him holding something in his hands. It was a bouquet of flowers. She was about to make a bitter joke about a girlfriend when she looked up and saw the graveyard.

At night it had a sort of eerie feeling to it as they wandered through, but that's what Evangeline loved about all graveyards. In every town she has ever visited, she searched for cemeteries and paid her dues to those departed. She looked at each name, date, and anything left behind by loved ones to learn the story underneath the ground. It had all started when she spent so much time by her mother's own burial place and saw other people laying flowers at graves.

When she first stated she was going for a walk, Evangeline had planned to seek out the graveyard on her own, and now Ed had led her right to it.

Edward stopped right in the middle of the collection of graves and he stared intently at the one a few feet ahead of him. Evangeline looked over his shoulder to see the inscription.

"**Trisha Elric"**

"**1878-1904"**

_Nothing else_, she thought. _No "loving mother/wife". No "In memory of . . ." No "Rest in Peace"_. Then she looked at the dates and she quietly sighed to herself. _Their mother was only 26 when she died. _

As Ed knelt down to offer the flowers, Evangeline allowed herself to shed a single tear for the hardships she knew this family face even before the sons became State Alchemists. Then she wandered around the dark cemetery, taking in and remembering every name, date, and memorabilia. After what seemed like forever Edward finally stood from his mother's grave and Evangeline quickly took his place.

He was surprised to see her like that. "Come on let's go," he waved his arm and started to turn.

"Be patient," she replied. "Why do you always have to be in such a rush? I had to wait for you, now you have to wait for me."

Ed sighed but let her finish. After a several minutes, Evangeline stood, brushed herself off and said, "Now I'm done."

"Good let's go." They exited the cemetery. "So was there someone you were looking for?"

"No," was all she answered.

"Is that it?" Edward asked.

"Is what it?"

"So you're not going to tell me why you stared at every grave back there, or that you were quietly counting to yourself, or that you gasped when you saw my mother's grave?"

"Why should I?"

"Because we're partners and we are supposed to be getting along. Why do you hate me so much?"

Evangeline stopped walking and sighed. "Well it's not that I hate you. . . It's just that you make me feel angry."

"Oh yeah and you make me feel soooo happy," Ed lay the sarcasm on thick.

"No need to be rude. It's just that you know how I act differently between you and Alphonse?"

"Yeah . . ."

"Well I'm sorry it's just that when I hang out with your brother I feel like a child again. But when I hang out with you it's like I'm staring into the eyes of my drunken father. He always used to blame me when he got that way and in turn I blamed him," she laughed bitterly. "But now I miss him and his stupid ramblings. And both his and your eyes have the same fire to them. Even though there is anger, there is also comfort."

A few moments passed by in silence. Somewhere in the conversation, they had started walking again. But as they walked side by side Evangeline stared in awe at Edwards carefree, rebellious eyes. When she looked away, he in turn stared at her cautious, analyzing irises.

When they got back to the house, they both stood on the porch, facing each other.

"Uh . . . I shouldn't have told you all of that. Just forget it ok?" Evangeline said nervously. Then she ran into the house not looking back, leaving Edward wondering what just happened?

**Ok . . . So I really hope that wasn't too corny for you people. I hadn't planned for this to be a romance but I can always change it. Anyway, Review. **


End file.
